Grey Warlord An IS fanfic
by FrickinShark
Summary: What happens when a Genius, a Lover, and a Wrestler join the IS academy as three of its four male pilots? I don't know and I probably should because I'm writing it but I don't really care. Rated M For possible Sexual content and Graphic depictions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Cinis was bored. He had been at the IS academy for less than an hour and he was already hating it. On the bright side, he wasn't the only male. There was Silver, Cobalt, and a boy named Ichika. Unfortunately, Cobalt was in class one three and Silver was in class one four. Cinis was doodling in his mind for a minute or two until he realized the teacher had just entered. The teacher, Ms. Yamada, looked like she had never done this before. He wasn't really paying attention to what she said until she decides to do a roll call. That's when Ichika stood up and said, "I am Ichika Orimura." After an uneventful first class Cinis is reading an article about the new pokemon remake (Smoke Black and Frost White) when he hears an annoying sound. He looks around to see Ichika getting yelled at by the Representative of England. Cinis didn't realize he had gotten up until he was already walking towards them with a scowl on his face.

"You should feel lucky I even bothered speaking to someone as inferior as yourself!" Cecilia yelled at Ichika angrily. "Someone inferior?" Asks Cinis with a slight hint anger in his voice. "You are one of millions of women who can pilot an IS. Ichika and I are two of four males in the world that do that. So explain to me how something far rarer and far more valued than a rich girl with a sour attitude is inferior. You can clearly see he has remained calm and collected during your verbal abuse. And while he has been nothing but polite you have shamed the country you are representing by ridiculing a fellow pilot over the fact that he is new. Enjoy thinking over the fact that you are no better than a troll in a game." The entire class was staring at Cinis with wide eyes. Cecilia was the first to recover. "How dare you say that to a lady and noblewoman!" She attempts to slap Cinis. He raises his elbow to block it. "If you're your country's excuse for a lady and noblewoman than your country is really up shit creek." Replies Cinis. "Now please, take your seat and do not escalate this conflict any further." Cecilia huffed and mumbled something incoherently. Cinis looked at Ichika and smiled. "Now you should feel lucky." Ichika smiled back. "Thanks Cinis. I owe you." "Nonsense. We boys need to stick out for each other. Once class is over I have some friends I'd like you to meet. They're nice... Ish."

About ten minutes later class had started back up. "We will now choose the class representative!" Says Ms. Orimura. Please not me, please not me, please not me. Thought Cinis hopefully. "I vote Glaucio-Kun!" Calls a girls voice. Shit. Thought Cinis. "I vote Orimura-Kun!" Says another girl. Fuck. Thinks Ichika. "Just a minute! Do you expect I, Cecilia Alcott, to allow a male to represent my class?" Says Cecilia angrily. "If you insist on calling it your class like you're its queen then how about you prove it?" Says Cinis. Cecilia's face is now so red with anger that she could pass for a ripe tomato. "Fine! We shall settle this in an IS battle!" Cinis smiles. "First of all you just ripped off pokemon, second of all my IS is still under construction. If you could kindly wait for it to be finished then that would be great." Cecilia is seething as she accepts.

During lunch Cinis and Ichika are sitting at a booth when four other people sit down next to them. Cinis recognizes Tinuviel, Cobalt, and Silver. Ichika recognized the fourth person and said, "Hey Houki!" Silver smiles. "You make a new friend Cinis?" Cinis flips him off, but he's laughing. "Yes. This is Ichika Orimura. Ichika, this is Silver, Cobalt, and Tinuviel." Tinuviel offered Ichika her hand. Cobalt and Silver just nodded and smiled when their names were called. Houki offers Cinis her hand. "I'm Houki Shinonono. Nice to meet you." She had a frozen glare and cold voice that made Cinis doubt that. But he shook her hand anyways. "A pleasure." He said smiling. Ichika looked at Cinis. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but how did you get into this school?"

Cinis smiles. "Well that requires me to go way back to a year ago. I am a pretty good at hacking, coding, robotics, etcetera etcetera. So are most members if my family. So one day I hacked into Tabane Shinonono's systems and copied the blueprints of the IS core over to my own computer and set about recreating it. I let my sister Ebony and Mom do the coding and things that required finesse, while my brother Ash, my Dad, and I focused on building the actual ISs. They are personalized custom ISs with the greatest tech imaginable. I assume you recognize the name Glaucio from Glaucio Innovations. Anyways. I was working on installing a short range teleporter I designed onto an IS a client had hired us to modify. Apparently I had forgotten to remove the core from it and it reacted to me. So now here I am. My personal IS is going to be finished up after school today. So I am going to get it here by tomorrow so I can get the paint job done. So now here I am. One of the four male pilots. And most certainly the one who drinks way too much cherry cola."

Cinis finishes by downing a swig of the mentioned liquid and smiling. Houki and Ichika are staring at him with wide eyes. Albeit Houki's are wide with fury. "You hacked into my sister's system!?" She yelled angrily. She pulled out a kendo stick and proceeded to attempt to hit Cinis. He blocks it before swinging his arm up, sending the the weapon flying out of Houki's hands and into his. He smiled an infuriating little smile and placed the blade on his lap. "Face you punishment like a man!" Yells Houki with anger as she lunges at Cinis. Her head colliding with her own kendo stick reinforced by Cinis's palm. "You have no right to be upset. After all, I didn't hack you, I hacked your sister. The one who HAS hacked you I might add." "You spoke of honor with Cecilia earlier, yet you have no honor yourself!" Yelled Houki angrily. "Honor is like Beauty. It's in the eye of the beholder." Responds Cinis with a happy little smirk on his face. "Ugh!" Houki groans angrily. She stands up and leaves. "Don't forget your stick!" Calls Cinis as he waits for her to turn. She turns, walks back to him and holds out her hand. Cinis places the weapon in the palm of her hand and smiles. "If I was truly honorless I would have kept it." "Fine. You are he of LITTLE honor, happy?" "Very, thank you for asking."

As Houki stalks off Cobalt smiles. "We'll make a people person of you yet grasshopper." Causing a round of laughter. Cinis sits down and finishes his meal. As he devours his last piece of steak he looks up. Ichika is staring at him. "What?" Asks Cinis. "Houki is the national kendo champion. How did you stop her from kicking your ass?" Cinis shrugs. "Ten years of training in various forms of martial arts and weapons practice. Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Kendo, Archery, Sniping, and Wrestling are some of them. When you're a nerd you learn to defend yourself or you hide at home."

After school finished up Cinis walked upstairs to his room and opened the door. He was greeted by a familiar Steel haired teen playing the toon to Verge (Owl City featuring Aloe Blacc) Cinis started singing with a smile as Silver kept playing.

"I ain't to sure what I believe in, But I believe in what I see, And when I close my eyes, I see my whole life ahead of me! These are our hours, this is our time, This is our time, These are our hours, Out on the Verge, Out on the verge, Out on the verge of the rest of our lives, the rest of our lives! Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight, top of the world and were dressed to the nines tonight, Edge of the earth and were touching the sky tonight, out on the verge of the rest of our lives. These are our hours, this is our time, These are our hours, Out on the Verge, out on the verge, out on the verge of the rest of our lives. Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight, top of the world and were dressed to the nines tonight, Edge of the earth and were touching the sky tonight, out on the verge of the rest of our lives. From now on, there's no looking back, full steam ahead, on this one way track, from this day forward, I will make promise, to be true to myself, and always be honest, for the rest of my life, I will do what's right, I will do what's right, when I step Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight, top of the world and were dressed to the nines tonight, Edge of the earth and were touching the sky tonight, out on the verge of the rest of our lives!"

Cinis finished with a grin. Before realizing he hadn't closed the door. His face not showing the horror he felt, he turned around. What he saw almost made him lose his composure. A small crowd of girls were standing right outside the door. Well shit. Thought Cinis. Silver noticed a few seconds later. He starts laughing hysterically. "You forgot to close the door?! Holy shit you've doomed us both!" Cinis closes the door and locks it. "Fuck. Now they'll all want to hear us singing." He said, annoyed. "It's your fault for leaving the door open. But anyways, I guess we're roommates. Ground rules, I don't cook, I use the shower first, if there is a girl over that I'm dating be civil and try not to steal her." Said Silver with a grin. "Reasonable." Replied Cinis.

The next day Cinis was sitting in class when someone from the office called for him. "That'd be my IS!" Said Cinis with a grin, he lept from his seat and ran to the garage his IS had been delivered to. When he got there he was ecstatic to see the IS was in pieces. "Time to build me a giant robot!" He yelled before grabbing the tools he had been sent and setting to work. He realized halfway through the construction that his family had sent him his beta design for the IS category he called 'Warlord.' An IS that could transform into multiple types of IS that could morph together. His designs were set to control fire and heat, water and cold, air and electricity, and earth and metal. Once he completed it he would need to find a color that could match all those things. He ended up deciding to use the english meaning of his name, ash grey, as the color.

Cinis finished up his creation at around four in the afternoon. He put it on and walked into the calibration center. He allowed them to study the IS and by seven he was out the door on his way to his room, with a special gauntlet housing his masterpiece. When he walked into his room he was greeted by Cobalt and Silver engaged in a classic argument. "There is no way Houki was making eyes at you man! It's kind of obvious she and Ichika are involved in a romantic way. That's just the facts. Besides you wouldn't have seen her eyes because you were staring at her breasts the entire time you were talking to her." Said Cobalt frustratedly. "Says you ass face, first of all if that were the case Ichika is just too clueless to notice. Second of all how would you know what the hell love looks like? Tinuviel has been chasing you around since first grade and you only noticed last month! Finally I was in fact looking at her breasts" Replied Silver with a smirk. "I hate to interrupt the hilarious argument of the day but I just finished my IS." Said Cinis with a large grin. This stopped the argument instantly. Cinis had made both their ISs (The Cobalt Phoenix and the Heaven's Knight.) So they knew he was good at making them. They run over to him and began to examine it. "Isn't this the Warlord prototype you showed us?" Asked Cobalt. "Yeah. Now that it's complete I can take on Cecilia Alcott. I'll let Ichika win the whole contest but I'll knock Cecilia off her throne first." "Don't let him win. Win the whole damn thing. We're the reps for our classes. So I want to be able to kick your ass!" Said Silver with an arrogant grin. "You know what? Just so I can wipe that smug ass smile off your face when I fight you I am going to win." Said Cinis with his own grin.

The next day was the day of the contest. Cecillia and Ichika were already flying outside in the arena. Cinis smirked in his hanger as he activated his speaker setup. He began blasting Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy as he flew out. He began singing as he engaged the air based format of his IS. He charged Cecilia first. Dodging her sniper fire and firing electric missiles towards her. He was charging her IS as he fired. Cecilia was confused as to what Cinis was attempting until he stopped firing and transformed his IS on the fly. It went from a speedy, slick, frail build to a massive armored juggernaut covered in armor and guns. Then he fired all of the guns at once. Cecilia attempted to dodge, only to realize she couldn't. Her IS was frozen in place. She took so much damage from the first barrage that her IS fell to the ground, half destroyed.

Ichika arrived behind Cinis a second later. He was about to slam the Byakushiki's blade into the back of the IS when Cinis switched from the stationary juggernaut to the flightless frozen setting. Cinis landed on the ground and transformed the field to ice. He then fired a pair of frozen missiles into the wings of the Byakushiki. With a loud cry Ichika and his IS tumbled to the frozen earth. Where Cinis created a frozen blade and began ice skating across the field towards him. Ichika used his creativity and jammed his blade into the ground. He grabbed the hilt and used it as a balance pole as he kicked Cinis backwards. He landed next to a very cold Cecilia. Cinis took pity upon her and switched to the flame based IS and set a fire next to her before swapping back to ice and speeding towards Ichika. Who defiantly kicked him again. Cinis hit the wall before realizing that Ichika was moving. He had activated his one off ability and was charging towards Cinis, slicing through the turf before him. Then the ice on his wings melted off and he flew into the sky. Cinis swapped to the aerial form and sped towards him. Slamming his mace into the Byakushiki's left arm. Ichika swung Yukihira towards Cinis before it was blocked and a mace was cracked painfully into the middle of IS. Knocking out the rest of Ichika's shield energy and sending Ichika crashing to the ground.

"Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, See, he tastes like you only sweeter." Cinis finishes the match by ending the song. He shifts out of the IS and lands on the slippery field in a classic heroic position. Walking towards the defeated pilot of the Byakushiki and offering him his hand. "That was a clever use of the Yukihira on the field. I'll need to watch out for that next time." Ichika smiles and accepts the hand. Cinis grins evilly and spins Ichika away. Ichika was about to yell when he realizes he was spinning into his hangar. Where he was caught by Houki. Cinis walked over to Cecilia and offered her his hand as well. She actually smiled and accepted. Spun away into her hangar where she was caught by Silver. He smiled, said "Hey." Then ran Cinis's Hangar. Leaving Cecilia with her mouth open at how handsome the steel haired teen was.

Cinis was running across the arena, sliding a little as he spun into his hangar and ending with a bow. He was greeted by Ichika, Houki, Silver, Cobalt, and Tinuviel. Cobalt, being the strongest of all of them, lifted Cinis into the air. Of course he tossed him back down to. Causing the people familiar with the concept of the Cobalt Charm to laugh. Ichika and Houki just stared with their mouths open as Cinis swept Cobalt's legs and stood up with a grin. Chifuyu and Maya watched from above. Studying the teenagers below them. "They seem to be having a good time." Said Maya as Cinis lept back from Cobalt as he stood with a mischievous little grin. Chifuyu was too busy watching Silver deploy his enormous war hammer to respond. As she watched he slammed the hammer down onto the spot Cinis had been in. He was now standing on the hammer before he was flung into the air. He grabbed one of the supports before he slid back down. Chifuyu and Maya were now staring directly at Cinis as he walked out of the hangar. Everyone else close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think Maya? Is he the new academy's strongest?" Asked Chifuyu in the teachers lounge. "I don't know Ms. Orimura. It's entirely possible but he has yet to face Tatenashi. So we don't know for sure yet. However he is worth keeping an eye on. Houki Shinonono told me he hacked her sister and copied the blueprints for the IS core. The cores in his IS are all registered though." "Cores? He has multiple cores in his IS?" "Cores zero zero two, zero five nine, two seven three, and three zero one are all installed into that behemoth. They could theoretically support a lot of shield energy but he seems to have dialed it down to the average shield energy needed." Chifuyu and Maya continued to discuss the implications of having Cinis in the academy as the boy ate his dinner on the roof of the cafeteria a few floors down.

"What the hell are you doing up here Cin?" Asked Tinuviel as she walked up the stairs. "Grass feels nicer than plastic booths and chairs." Replied Cinis. "How are things going between you and Cobalt?" He asked. "We are not quite at the level I was hoping for yet. He's yet to say anything about it. But at least he knows now. That's better than nothing right?" Tinuviel asked. "Yeah I guess so." Responded Cinis. He continued to eat his meal as Tinuviel stood behind him. "You know you should probably come downstairs. No one has seen you since you won the match this afternoon." "And have girls throw themselves at me? I'll pass. I'd like to wait to show myself until class is in session and they have to stay calm and in their seats." Responded Cinis. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some rest." He rose and walked to his room. Wincing occasionally as a girl screamed when she saw him. He stopped when someone tapped him. He recognized the force from the tap that Cobalt was behind him. Cinis turned, blocked the punch the boy was already throwing, then continued turning until he was facing forward again. "Come on Cin! Let me hit you eventually!" Yelled Cobalt. "Wait until your birthday." Replied Cinis as he kept walking. "But that's like six months away!" Said Cobalt ruefully. "Than you have to wait." Called Cinis as he opened the door to his room and walked in. He saw Silver playing Mortal Kombat X on his old Xbox One. "Toss me a controller!" He said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Scorpion wins. Fatality." Displayed on the screen for the fifth time that session. Silver threw down his controller in disgust and turned off the console. "Good game." Said Cinis with a grin. "Fuck you." Replied Silver. Cinis just laughed and lay down on his bed. "On a more serious note, how is Ebony?" Asked Silver. Cinis looked at Silver. A shadow had fallen across his face. "She was fine the last time I heard. Dad says she's having a blast." Silver looked at Cinis with pity. "Drop the act man. You and I both know that's peanut shit." "Peanut shit? What the hell is peanut shit?" Asked Cinis. "You're attempting to change the subject." Said Silver. "Correct." Said Cinis. Not even pretending he wasn't. Silver sat down next to him. "If you don't want to talk about it now then don't. I won't pressure you on this." Cinis looked at Silver in surprise. "Thanks Sil."

A few days later Cinis was sitting in class reading when he heard Ichika say, "No way, is that really you Rin?" He looked up to see a short girl with long brown hair standing at the doorway. "That's right! I'm Rin Huang, the representative of China!" Cinis just went back to his book. He looked up however when Rin yelled "Ow!" He saw Chifuyu standing over her. The girl looked horrified. "Consider that your home room bell being rung. Now move you're blocking the door." "Yes mam! But I'll be back for you Ichika! Humph!" Then she stalked off. Cinis grinned. "She remind anyone else of Cobalt?" Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia raised their hands. Cinis laughed. "Good than I'm not crazy." Before he instinctively blocked a downward stroke from Chifuyu.

"You could have knocked me over! I can't believe your class one two's representative! You should have contacted me!" Said Ichika with a massive smile. "Nonsense! If I did that it would ruin our dramatic reunion." Replied Rin. "Dramatic isn't the word I'd use but if you insist on using it. I would have sided with hysterical." Said Cinis who was in front of Ichika. "Well no one asked you!" Said Rin angrily. She attempted to punch him. He blocks it with his tray, and when the bowl of hot soup flies in the air he grabs the bowl and catches the soup before spinning and taking a bite of the pork in the bowl. The result was a rather impressive display of control, speed, and skill. Tinuviel and Silver were laughing hysterically. Cobalt was pissed. "That's my thing!" He said to nobody in particular. Causing more laughter to radiate from the now rolling Silver and Tinuviel.

Rin stared at Cinis with wide eyes. Ichika who had gotten used to it by now shrugged. "You get used to it. You are going to have fun fighting him in the class league match. Rin's eyes widened even more. "Wait, that guys the class one one representative?!" Cinis grins. "Cinis Amadeus Glaucio at your service." Ichika looked at him with confused eyes. "Your middle name is Amadeus?" "Yep." "Alright then that was unnecessary information." Called Silver. "Completely but it sounded good!" Said Cinis with an enormous grin. "I'll be upstairs!"

Cinis was sitting on the grass eating his food when Houki walked up to him. "Cinis? I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" "Depends on the favor." Said Cinis as he finished the last of his soup. "I was hoping you could help me train Ichika." She said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Two things. One, I have lived with dogs my whole life so those don't work anymore. Two, Am I allowed to potentially injure him?" "Sure." "Then sure I'll help."

Cinis walked downstairs and grabbed Ichika by the arm. "Guess which trainer was just given to you!" He said with a demented little grin. "OH SWEET SALTY CHRIST NO! ANYONE BUT COBALT!" Yelled Ichika in horror. "No you idiot. Me!" Cinis said with a even larger grin. "And I'm far worse when I have been asked to be by Houki!" "SHIT!" Yelled Ichika as he tried to break free. But Cinis's grip was like iron as he dragged Ichika away from the group of gawking girls and hauled him towards the training room.

Cinis grinned as he and Ichika circled each other. Houki, Silver, Cobalt, and Tinuviel watched from above. "Mind if I join you?" Asks Rin. "Always room for a training dummy down here!" Called Cinis with a grin. "No I'll pass!" Yelped Rin hurriedly. "And who are you calling dummy?" "You, and suit yourself!" Cinis lept up and slammed his foot into Ichika's arm before sweeping his legs and standing on top of him. "Try it like that." He said grinning. Ichika attempted it. He actually managed to hit Cinis's arm but failed to sweep his legs. "You're getting better." Said Cinis with a grin. "Thanks!" Replied Ichika. Chifuyu walked into the training room. "What's going on?" She asked. "Cin and Ich are doing a little training." Replied Silver with a grin. "Up for a little spar Cinis?" Asked Chifuyu. "Sounds like fun!" Replied Cinis before spinning Ichika off the training room floor.

Chifuyu and Cinis circled each other. Cobalt grinned and said, "You have the first move Ms. Orimura! Battle BEGIN!" Chifuyu walked towards Cinis and kicked at him. He lept over it, jumped on her leg, then used her head as a way to flip, he dragged her with him though and slammed her down onto the floor. Chifuyu pushed up and tried again for real. She charged towards Cinis at a near impossible speed and slammed into him. Or rather where he was. He was now behind her and literally kicking her ass before leaping up and slamming down next to her. He placed his foot on her back and said. "Had enough?" "Not yet!" Said Chifuyu. She lept up. Sending Cinis flying backwards to land on his feet. He saw Cobalt tossing in two staffs and grinned. He grabbed his and charged towards Chifuyu with a ludicrous grin. He started singing Uma Thurman as he slammed into her. They sparred for over an hour before Chifuyu collapsed completely. Cinis breathed heavily. That had been the most difficult battle he had ever faced. Half the school had gathered to watch. When Cinis walked off the field he was greeted with a mountain of cheers. He paused halfway through the exit and turned around. He walked over to Chifuyu and carried her to the medical wing.

When Chifuyu awoke she was surrounded by three curious faces. She recognized Ichika, Maya, and Cinis. "You alright?" Asked Cinis with a look of concern. Chifuyu winced as she nodded. "I'm just fine, what time is it?" "Three thirty in the afternoon on Sunday. You've been unconscious for two days." Said Maya. Chifuyu's eyes widened. "Ichika was kind of pissed at me when you didn't wake up the first day." Said Cinis. "But you just wouldn't stay down in the fight." "I still am a little angry with you." Said Ichika. "But more at you Chifuyu! Why didn't you stay down!?" You could have been killed!" "Whoa whoa whoa! You assume I would let that happen?!" Said Cinis. Ichika looks at him. "Not everything can be controlled Cinis!" "That's correct. But if she died I have an IS with a powerful enough electric shock to restart a heart and keep it online until someone got help. And Silver knows a lot about medicine. She was never in any danger. Or at least she wouldn't have been if she accepted defeat and stayed down!" Chifuyu attempted to punch him. She didn't really have the strength to do it. Cinis pulls out a large bottle from his bag. "Here. It's scotch. It ain't much but the alcohol may numb the pain a bit." Ichika and Maya looked at Cinis with a questioning look. "Look guys she has been asleep for two days after getting the shit kicked out of her. A drink and some time is the best thing for her right now." Chifuyu smiled for the first time since Cinis knew her. "God bless you Cinis, give the bottle here." Cinis hands her the bottle and she takes a long pull. "Good god that's just what I needed. Thanks Cinis." "No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get some sleep. None of us have slept in two days so I recommend you two do the same." Said Cinis, pointing at Ichika and Maya. He walked away with a bottle of coke and took a drink. He walked into his room and lay down on his bed. Silver looked over at him. "Finally out of the hospital eh?" "Yeah, and I need some sleep, didn't get any there."

When Cinis wakes up its Monday afternoon. Classes for first years were off until Friday so Chifuyu could recover. Cinis took a shower and walked out in nothing but a towel. He was rather surprised to see his friends all in the room. "What the fuck? Everyone out while I get dressed." He said. Everyone listened. Except for Silver and Cobalt who flipped Cinis off and continued watching the Guardians of the Galaxy. Then again they weren't looking at Cinis so he didn't really mind. He pulled on his underwear and then shorts and a t-shirt. "Alright now you can enter!" He called. Ichika entered first, then Houki, then Tinuviel, then Cecilia. Rin came in to. Cinis didn't know her to well but he was always happy to meet new people. At the end of the movie Ichika decided to mess with Cinis and Silver a bit. "Hey Cin! I heard you and Silver can play some good music. Why don't you guys sing us a song?" Everyone else nodded emphatically. Except Cobalt who just shrugs. "Do it." "Fine." Said Cinis.

"Feeling my way through the darkness. Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end. But I know where it will start. They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream. They say that life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. Well that's fine by me. So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost. So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost... Whoooooa, whoooooa, whoooooa, whooooa, I tried carrying the weight if the world. But I only have two hands. I hope I get the chance to travel the world. But I don't have any plans. I wish that I could stay forever this young. Not afraid to close my eyes. But life's a game made for everyone. And love is the prize. So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost. So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older, all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost, so wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost."

When they ended the song they heard a round of applause from their friends. Except Cobalt who just gave a thumbs up. About ten minutes later Rin finally decided to bring up a promise she and Ichika had made. "Hey Ichika? Do you remember the promise we made when we were younger?" Ichika looked at her, as did Cinis and Houki. Cinis's interest was more casual while Houki's was professional. "Yeah I think I do remember. It was if you became a better cook then I would eat your sweet and sour pork every day right?" Cinis gets the deeper meaning instantly and glances at Houki with a demented grin. "Sounds like Houki here has some competition." He whispered to Silver, who laughs and starts listening to the conversation as well. "You promised to treat me to a meal every day wasn't that it?" Rin looked furious. Cinis smiled at how blind Ichika was, and Silver laughed hysterically. "What a jerk! He doesn't remember a promise he made to a girl!" Yelled Rin. "I remembered the promise though!" Ichika yelled back. "No you idiot! There was a deeper meaning you didn't get!" "Well what is it!" Yelled Ichika. "Umm." Said Rin as she attempted to find a way to explain it. Silver decided to be an ass and interject. "If I may interrupt here. I believe Rin is referring to the deeper meaning being a wife cooking for her husband." Cinis, Houki, Rin, Tinuviel, Cecilia, and even Cobalt look at Silver in horror. Ichika's mouth falls open. "Is that true? Because I'm sorry Rin but I don't know if I feel the same way about you if it is. You always hit me and occasionally actually hurt me, you overreact to some of the things I accidently do and it just doesn't make you someone I could fall in love with." Rin's eyes widen and fill with tears and she runs out the door. Cinis looks like he was ready to tear Silver's arms off. "Cobalt? Hurt him. A lot." Says Cinis angrily. Then he chased after Rin. He could hear Silvers screams echo down the hall as Cobalt did his thing.

He ended up at her room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Called Rin with a horribly sad voice. "Rin, it's Cinis. I'm here to apologize for Silvers behavior. I'll make sure that asshole gets what he deserves, and you will to. I understand if you don't want to talk, but at least accept my apology." Rin opens the door and hugs Cinis. "I... I don't want to be alone tonight. And I do want to talk. Will you stay here for the night?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. "Sure." Replied Cinis as he hugged her back.

Cinis walked in to Rin's room as Rin sat down on her bed. "Alright. So, where do you want to start on the talk?" Asked Cinis. "Let's *Sniffle* start with Ichika and how he doesn't like me anymore." Cinis sat next to Rin and looked directly into her eyes. "Listen to me Rin. Ichika still likes you. I will admit things will be awkward for a little while. But soon you will regain your former status among his friends. You and him are good friends right? Like me and Cobalt are. That kind of friendship can overcome just about anything. You'll both get past this. And who knows? Maybe you and him will become even closer then friends someday. Now, what else do you want to talk about?" Rin nodded. "How are we going to punish Silver?" Cinis grinned wickedly. "I asked Cobalt to hurt him, a lot. But we can do better. Silver feeds on ego. We blemish that a bit and it'll shatter him more than anything Cobalt can do. Except shattering his skull. So if we best him in class league matches, that boy will pop like a balloon." Rin grinned back. "But first I need to defeat you in this match!" She said with excitement. "Good luck, I think you will find it goes the other way around!" Replied Cinis with a happy little grin. Rin decided she liked Cinis in that moment. After all she had gone from depressed and weepy to happy and exited just by a few of his suggestions. Rin didn't realize she had rested her head on his shoulder untill she had already done it. She made an "Eep!" Noise and shot straight up. Cinis smirked at her. "Was there a spider on my shoulder or something?" He said. Rin glared at him.

"Honestly I don't really care Rin. If you need an excuse here's one, Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are wise, we know there is always tomorrow, Lean on me! When you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on. Please swallow your pride, if I have faith you need to borrow, for no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show, you just call on me sister, when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on, I just might have a problem that you'll understand, we all need somebody to lean on. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on you just call on me sister, when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on, I just might have a problem that you'll understand, we all need somebody to lean on. If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry I'm right up the road, I'll share your load. If you just call me, if you need a friend call me uh huh, if you need a friend, If you ever need a friend call me, call me, call me, call me, call me, if you need a friend, call me, call me, call me, call me."

When Cinis finished the song Rin was listening to its suggestion and leaning on his shoulder. Cinis wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned back. Lying down on the bed they just rested for a while. When Cinis opened his eyes again it was only... Eight in the morning! Had he just... Shit. Rin opened her eyes a minute later. "What time is it Cin?" She asked groggily. "Well... We may have fallen asleep. It's eight in the morning." Rin shot up. "Jesus Christ! We slept together?" She yelled. "Looks like it. I won't tell anyone if you won't. By the way you wanna get some breakfast?" Rin looked at Cinis. "Are we dating now?" "Depends on if you want to." "Sure why not, I guess."

Cinis and Rin walked into the cafeteria together. Silver was noticeably absent from the room. Ichika, Cobalt, Tinuviel, and Houki were sitting together. They were talking quietly to each other. They all shut up when they saw Rin and Cinis though. "Talking about us huh?" Said Cinis with a smirk. Cobalt was obviously the first to recover. "Indeed we were Romeo! By the way I spent the night in your room because I broke both Silver's arms, and his fingers, and toes. So logically I spent the night to gloat over the blood of my fallen enemy and shit. I woke up an hour ago and you still weren't home. Care to elaborate on what you did over at Rin's last night? She certainly looks happier." Cinis shrugged. "Rin needed to talk to someone about it. We ended up staying up until around one and I fell asleep on the floor. Rin said she didn't really have the energy to carry me so she just fell asleep on her bed. By the way she has something to explain to Ichika." Rin nodded her thanks towards Cinis before walking up to Ichika and staring him in the eyes. "Let's get one thing straight. That promise was made nearly three years ago now. I was much younger and saw romance as something fascinating and new. I thought of you in that way because you protected me from bullies. Now, a few years later, I'm wiser and older. I wasn't depressed about the fact that you didn't feel the same about me so much as what you said after Silver pointed out the promises other meaning. That really hurt me and you need to apologize."

Ichika looked relieved and gladly apologized. "You're right Rin. What I said was horrible and I apologize from the bottom of my heart." "Excellent! Now that we have that out of the way I'm going to make something clear." Rin grabbed Cinis and kissed him. Then she turned to the entire room of shocked teenagers. "This one here is my boyfriend. I catch any of you attempting to seduce him, and there will be no end to the pain I submit you too." Everyone in the cafeteria looked to Cinis for confirmation of her declaration. "I might not have phrased it so bluntly, but basically what she said except replace boyfriend with girlfriend and him with her in the seduction thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some time to kill. I'll be upstairs if anyone's needs me." Cinis promptly walks upstairs with Rin following behind him. Cobalt just blinks. "I zoned out there for a second what just happened?" "Cinis has a girlfriend now." Says Ichika. "Cinis has a girlfriend!? Where the fuck am I and what the hell have you done to Planet Earth? Cinis does not get girls, Silver gets girls, Cinis gets high tech weapons and explosive punches!" Cobalt starts questioning everything he knows about reality. "I need to go and break Silver's legs to make sure this is real. I'll be right back."

Tinuviel, Houki, and Ichika just look at each other. "How the hell did you start hanging out with those guys?" Asks Ichika. Tinuviel just shrugs. "I met Cinis and Cobalt at a convention. We are all hard core gamers so we go to a convention here and there. Anyways, it was around the big unveil of the next Final Fantasy game so logically we met at that booth and we just sort of became friends." Houki looked at her. "Talk between girls really quick. Ichika go help Silver not die or something." "Ok." Said Ichika as he walked upstairs, he still thought Silver deserved some more pain. Ichika was a nice guy. But if you hurt his friends he will let a lot of pain befall you. Tinuviel looked at Houki. "So what is it?" She asked. "You and Cobalt are clearly more than just friends. You chase him around all the time and he has noticed. Albeit you said it took years. So why haven't you acted?" Asked Houki. "I could ask you the same thing except I'm guessing Ichika hasn't noticed yet. The reason I haven't acted is I don't think Cobalt is sure how he feels yet. He's Cobalt so when he decides on something he let's you know. But sometimes for those big decisions like 'Do I want to be in a relationship?' It takes a lot longer. I'm letting him decide how he feels before I actually ask him out." Houki looked at Tinuviel. "You know. Rin had the right idea last night, if not the wrong reaction from him. We should make our moves. Sooner rather than later." Tinuviel shrugged. "You do that. If I do ask Cobalt too soon he will be a little violent." Houki nodded. "I'll make my move tomorrow then." And that's exactly what happened.


	3. An unfortunate anouncment

A black void is all you, the reader, can see. Then a tall demon strides out, he is wearing a Hawaiian shirt, cargo pants, and flip flops. "Hello! I'm going to stand still and give you an update. In essence, FrickinShark is canceling Grey Genes and Warlord. He has, in all honesty, not enjoyed writing them as much as he has the other two series. Even though warlord is his most popular series, he just doesn't enjoy writing it. So now, I bet you're probably wondering, what actually happens now? Well, I guess a quick insight into the unshaven geeky ass man who is controlling me like a puppet is thinking. He is going to make another pokemon series, but it won't have any superpowers. He will not be making another IS series. He is considering making a series based off a book from one of fanfiction very own, Stuckshocker and his book Realm Walkers. One more thing, Go easy on Frickin for slow upload times. I know none of you have commented on that kind of thing, but he is writing a book, so that's taking a lot of attention, and is where almost all characters he's created are drawn from, myself included. Now that that's over, I'm going to go do my demonic things. Also known as rewatching DBZ abridged and Gargantia on the Verdurous planet."


End file.
